Weak Heart
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU][Multichapter/Songfic]"Temprano en la mañana, alguien llama. ¿Quién podría ser? Tomo mi teléfono y encuentro tu número el en indentificador de llamada, declino y me retracto. Tu dices 'Hey', yo digo 'Hey también'... no hablamos demasiado. Es casi como tararear una canción triste, porque tu haces demasiado sencillo el aferrarme..."(OzxEcho)
1. Better not to know

_**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente, esto no es un universo alterno en el que mi nombre es Jun Mochizuki ni tengo habilidades geniales para dibujar ni soy adicta a las bebidas energizantes… ¡ni he creado este maravilloso Fandom! Todo sin fines de lucro. De igual forma, "Weak Heart", canción a la que hace referencia el título, le pertenece a Zara Larsson. "Holy Knight" también al autor ficticio de Mochizuki… ya saben, el libro favorito de Oz.**_

 _ **Yep! En definitiva, no puedo terminar algo sin comenzar otra cosa. Y bien… como mencioné en mi único fic en el que aparece Echo, dije que haría algo AU, ya que "Con el Canon no puedo batear nada más." Ligeramente basado en el Video que encontré (y que no vi completo) que venía originalmente con la canción, he recibido inspiración suficiente como para escribir esto.**_

 _ **So, Here it is! Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Weak Heart**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 — Better not to know**_

—

El sonido de los nudillos de alguien al chocar contra la puerta de su cuarto le hicieron levantarse. Con pereza en cada pestañeo, apartó el libro abierto en su rostro y escuchando el estruendoso ruido ni se molestó en levantarlo. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y, forzándose a levantarse, se frotó uno de los ojos con sus nudillos. Lentamente, se levantó de su cama y procedió a abrir la puerta de su cuarto. No le sorprendió encontrarse a su madre ahí.

—Llevo media hora llamándote, Oz. —Le regañó Rechelle. El rubio, sabiendo lo estricta que era su madre con los horarios se limitó a asentir mansamente con la cabeza, aún bajo los efectos somníferos del poder de Hypnos—. ¿Qué cenas como para dormir tan profundamente?

El menor no contestó con una ironía, simplemente porque al levantarse no tenía suficiente seso como para responder las preguntas de su madre. Su madre le observó con rostro desaprobatorio.

—Tu desayuno está en la mesa, y tienes diez minutos para engullirlo. Porque estoy segura de que el club comienza a las nueve. ¿No es así? —Como por arte de magia, los ojos de Oz se abrieron profusamente, llenos de terror y prisa por llegar abajo y devorar lo que sea que se aviente en su plato. De ser posible, se comería un poco de concreto si es que eso le había servido su madre, pero aquello no podría hacerlo ella, ¿verdad? La conocía desde hace catorce años y sabía que ella no era adepta a aquél tipo de bromas. ¿Lo era? Mejor no saberlo.

Para su buena suerte, un provechoso —y nada tóxico— desayuno le esperaba en su plato. Comió con la mayor tranquilidad posible —pues, quien dice, se podría ahogar y aquello se transforma en su última comida— que podría tener teniendo solamente diez minutos para todo. El camión llegaría justamente…

— ¡Maldición! —Citó al ver el enorme vehículo color rojo situado a la entrada y decidió que su tostada podría ser terminada a mitad del camino. Después de todo, no había ni una sola cláusula que le prohibiese tener productos comedógenos y engullirlos dentro de la propiedad. ¿Lo habría?

Para su buena suerte, Al entrar en el asiento del co-piloto, fue recibido por la paternal sonrisa del tío Oscar.

— ¿De nuevo levantándote tarde, Oz? Si continúas así, es probable que termines faltando a las sesiones del grupo. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te gusta ir?

—Sí, sí vale. Es sólo que desde que… desde que Gilbert se fue no tengo un despertador personal. —Dijo sobándose el cabello—. Además, estaba estudiando para mi examen de mañana.

Era cierto. Gilbert, su mejor amigo se había ido para estudiar en una preparatoria que le ofrecía una mejor calidad de estudios para la maestría de la que se quería graduar.

Ahora no tenía a nadie con quien platicar, ni con quien pasar el tiempo, ni con quien compartir secretos y realizar travesuras —lanzarle a Dina y aprovecharse de su fobia a los félidos, por ejemplo— que sólo podía hacer en su presencia. Nada era lo mismo. En definitiva, nada era lo mismo.

Volviendo a sonreírle al tío Oscar, se dio cuenta de lo rápido que habían llegado. Era un edificio muy modesto, pintado con colores azul celeste y amarillo plátano. La fachada era cuadrada pero el terreno interno era impresionante en comparación a la ilusión que creaba el externo. Era divertido correr en la enorme arboleda dispuesta dentro del edificio.

En letras enormes, y manuscritas se podía leer, _"Orfanato Pandora"._ Color negro y algo opacas, seguían atrayendo a Oz a pesar del paso de los años.

Le encantaba trabajar los fines de semana en aquél lugar. Además, los niños que había ahí eran como sus hermanos, por lo que ese sitio era predilecto para que él pudiese relajarse y jugar un poco con ellos.

Recuerda una ocasión en la que estuvo cuidando durante una semana a una pequeña, de cabellos color castaño que se llamaba Lyly ( _ **NA:**_ _Así se escribe el nombre, ambos kanjis son iguales, al menos como se veía en la Wikia)_. Era entusiasta y le encantaba que le visitasen. Es por eso que la mayor parte de su tiempo en aquél lugar la pasaba jugueteando con ella.

Después de llegar a la entrada, su tío le dijo que, en aquella única ocasión, su madre le recogería. Lo cual, extrañó a Oz. Usualmente su madre no le gustaba acercarse a esa clase de lugares. No por el hecho de que odiara a la cantidad enorme de chiquillos en el lugar, sino porque en aquél lugar había un par de gemelos, y aquello la llenaba de dolor, porque el hermano de Oz no pudo vivir.

O al menos, no sobrevivió al parto.

Pidió instrucciones a Reim, el administrador del lugar, aunque la dueña legítima de la propiedad fuese la Duquesa Sheryl Rainsworth, él tenía libre albedrío sobre las actividades, finanzas y demás cosas legales sobre el terreno y lo que se realizaba en él en general.

Dejó la valija en la que tenía guardados varios juguetes y su libro favorito —No podía llegar a aquél lugar sin _Holy Knight,_ a los niños y a él les encantaba leer un capítulo cada vez, que, en una ocasión, entre todos los niños de ahí y él escribieron una ENORME carta pidiéndole al autor que realizara la siguiente parte de la interminable saga— detrás de la barra en la que se encontraba escribiendo en un horario Reim.

—Buenos días, Oz. —Saludó Lunetes. El rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

—Buenos días, Reim. —Buscó a los lados de la silla en la que usualmente se sentaba y al no encontrar cierto objeto viró sus orbes esmeraldas hacía el castaño—. De pura casualidad, ¿no me llegó un paquete el día de hoy?

El mayor negó.

—Sin embargo, Sharon te envía esta carta, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —Al tiempo que le extendía un sobre. De color rojo y encima de este, la pulcra caligrafía manuscrita de la doncella Rainsworth con él como destinatario. Lo tomó y decidió que lo leería después de jugar un poco con los niños.

—G-gracias, Reim. —Realizó otra reverencia y se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo (o alguien más específicamente alrededor de él) a lo cual, alzó extrañado una ceja—. ¿Y Lyly?

Reim abrió los ojos. Se le había olvidado aquél detalle.

—Ella… a ella la adoptaron anteayer. Se me olvidó decirte, pero el Señor Oscar dijo que estabas demasiado presionado con los exámenes finales para la preparatoria y eso. Pensé que lo mejor sería decírtelo más tarde, cuando la presión de aprobar no estuviese en tus hombros.

Oz escuchó con un rostro impertérrito las palabras del castaño, y Lunetes no supo interpretar aquello como un poco de alegría por la alegría de Lyly o como un baldazo de agua fría. Simplemente, los labios rectamente alineados no le dejaban dilucidar una opinión negativa o positiva.

En cambio, en la mente del rubio, mil ideas fluían. En gran parte, se sentía alegre por ella. Apenas y tenía unos seis o siete y finalmente tendría a un padre y a una madre. Pero, una parte egoísta, muy internada dentro de él, se sentía traicionada, primero se iba Gilbert de su lado… ¡¿Y ahora ella también?!

Reim llamó su atención chasqueando sus dedos en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Oz. Te preguntaba si todo está en orden. —Parpadeó seguido. Aquello no le supo a una respuesta precisa a Reim y el rubio no era tan malo mintiendo. No al menos del tiempo que llevaba conociéndole.

—Ah, sí. Simplemente me imaginaba la alegría que ella de seguro siente al saber que tiene nuevos padres —mintió. Una media mentira en realidad, dado que una parte de él si pensaba aquello. Pero sus pensamientos centrales se encontraban en lo más recóndito de su cerebro. Por lo que tampoco se podía considerar una media verdad.

Ninguno de los dos, lastimosamente. Reim zanjó el asunto como resuelto y le indicó con aplomo las actividades que podría realizar aquél día, acordando que los dejaría a su cuidado también para la hora de la comida, horario que Oz también adoraba por tener a millones de niños a su lado. Siempre era bueno estar rodeado de vida en su mejor punto. Tanta inocencia te hacía el sonreír contagioso, y tanta buena vibra te hacía recordar lo mejor de ti.

Es, en pocas palabras, una de las pocas razones por las que no había llorado la partida de su mejor amigo. De igual manera, sabía que se reencontrarían por lo que aquello nunca fue ni nunca sería una despedida.

Sólo un 'Hasta luego'.

Pasándolo entre tantas caras infantes y alegres, tres o cuatro horas podían considerarse saltadas en el tiempo, y un minuto a veces representaba una eternidad.

Por lo que, después de ponerse de acuerdo con los niños en narrar el capítulo décimo-cuarto del cuento (lo cual, los niños encontraban como una especie de biblia) y, por supuesto, después de esperar el tiempo adecuado como para que los niños se calmasen, comenzó a narrar.

La manera en la que sus dedos se perdían entre las letras, la manera en la que su voz temblaba en las entonaciones adecuadas y… la forma en la que hacía sentirse a los más jóvenes dentro de la historia era mágica. Casi… milagrosa. Pocas personas lograban capturar la total atención de un pequeño e hiperactivo infante. Y a lo mucho lograban capturar su atención por… ¿quince minutos? ¿Menos?

De cualquier manera, aquello le daba tiempo a Reim de realizar otras tantas actividades. Entre las cuales, se encontraba el hecho de que tenía que ordenar las demás comidas y, saber que los que estaban a su cargo estaban despreocupados escuchando las mágicas palabras de Oz le tranquilizaba.

—"… _Yo, Edwin… juro… en frente de tu cuerpo y por medio de tu espada… vengar tu muerte…" Aseguró, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con lentitud, dejando que pesadas lágrimas bajasen por sus mejillas y rehumedecieran la sangre seca en sus ropajes. Una máscara de felicidad demostrando su eterna promesa, aunque sus ojos no dan otra cosa que pensar pero un martirio iónico…_ —Oz, quien no esperaba este final tan trágico para el capítulo catorce (ya que, como le había prometido a uno de los niños que cuidaba, no leía nada que le arruinase nada y, de esa forma poder narrárselo tal y como iba comprendiendo la trama, con todo su espíritu) encontró que sus ojos estaban aguados. Su boca estaba destruida en una mueca que intentaba asemejar a una sonrisa pero que, lastimosamente, se había trasformado en algo que no quería que los niños viesen.

Lastimosamente, Edward era uno de los personajes más importantes de _Holy Knight,_ ¡¿por qué el autor se atrevía a asesinarlo?! ¡Aquello tenía que ser una broma! ¿No? De ser así, ¿por qué lloraba?

Las expresiones de los menores a su alrededor, no distaban de parecerse demasiado. La mayoría, tenía lágrimas furtivas saliendo de sus grandes ojazos, haciéndoles parecer animalillos indefensos, incrementando la congoja de Oz. Él, durante toda su vida —o, al menos, desde que conoció al libro— quiso ser como Edward, inclusive, una vez se había tomado una espada de las que su padre tenía de colección en el despacho y fingió ser él. En compañía de Gilbert.

Pero… ¿qué haría ahora que su aspiración estaba muerta? ¿Qué haría… ahora que el libro no tenía sentido para él?

Por respeto que le tenían al personaje (Actualmente asesinado por un autor cruel) no interrumpieron el momento de silencio y, mejor optaron por verse impacientes para que Oz continuara la lectura. Ya que pocos entretenimientos tenían en aquél lugar y, sólo con los enormes extractos de lectura que Oz les traía podían entretenerse, al menos durante un rato.

Media hora de silencio. ¿O debieran ser treinta minutos de ruido inexistente? ¿Y qué hay de un rato inaguantable de incomodidad? Cualquiera de ellos, podía adjuntarse para citarlo y decidir que sería el adecuado para describir la situación actual en la que, el enorme jardín se encontraba. Teniendo a niños en vez de flores para adornar alrededor del árbol y con sus respiraciones alimentando a la enorme planta. La fotosíntesis siempre hacía felices a los árboles y hacía felices a los humanos con el oxígeno recién adquirido. ¡Todos contentos! ¿No?

Después de secarse unas cuantas lágrimas, Oz decidió que el capítulo catorce terminaba en aquél último párrafo.

—Eso ha sido todo por hoy. —Intentaba no demostrarse afectado, pero la sangre acumulada en la zona derredor de su pupila le delataba de lo contrario—. ¿Quieren realizar algo más?

Silencio, al menos hasta que uno de los niños de hasta el fondo, alzó, muy tímidamente, la mano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Phillipe? —Preguntó Oz sonriéndole animadamente para que se diese el coraje para hablar.

— ¿Qué opinan de… leer otro libro? —A Oz le sorprendieron las palabras del pequeño castaño. Si bien, era cierto que había varios libros ahí en el edificio, a ninguno le apetecía escuchar otras palabras que no describiesen las aventuras de Edwin y su sirviente fiel Edward. Aunque… ahora que el peque lo mencionaba, quitarse de la cabeza por un momento aquel escenario (sin censura, puesto que el detalle de cada movimiento y centímetro fue narrado por el autor) asintió con la cabeza. En pos de animar a los pequeños.

—Tienes razón, Phillipe. Además, ya les he leído los otros dieciséis libros, no creo que sea necesario escuchar aburridamente el décimo-séptimo, ¿o sí? —Los pequeños, más animados, asintieron con la cabeza.

Lo que para Oz pudo haber sido media hora después, el cielo comenzaba tomar tonalidades de color morado y anaranjado. Como él nunca había tenido en su posesión un teléfono no pensó que ver la hora periódicamente en el día fuese una prioridad. Aun así, le sorprendió encontrarse con el llamado de Reim diciéndole que Rechelle ya se encontraba en la entrada.

Eso lo sabía, la había visto hablar con él. Pero, unos minutos después, los niños llamaron su atención y, por consecuente, tuvo que prestarles sus ojos. Asintió con displicencia y tomó el tomo abandonado de _Holy Knight,_ para después agarrar su mochila detrás de recepción, darle las gracias a Lunetes e irse.

No fue muy difícil encontrar el auto de su madre. A pesar de que ella casi no lo utilizaba y menos salía de casa, había una especie de halo que cubría todo que estuviese cerca de ella. Una especie de magia…

Abrió la puerta del co-piloto y se sentó en el lugar.

—Hola madre. —Saludó. Ella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Hola Oz. —Al mismo tiempo, arrancó el auto. El rubio se pasó el cinturón de seguridad y no comentó nada más. De la misma forma, su madre no preguntó nada de su día, no es que no le interesasen los niños del lugar, sino que siempre que Oz regresaba a casa después de visitar el orfanato nada de su expresión demostraba querer hablar. Había algo extraño en la actitud de su madre que le decía que había hablado algo con el castaño cuando él no estaba y notaba el aura dentro del carro extraña. Observó interesado a su madre, al ver que ella no decía nada y sólo se concentraba en el camino decidió no preguntarle nada.

Al llegar a la casa, se bajó del auto y su madre le pidió se adelantase. Asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la casa. Cuando su primogénito estuvo dentro, abrió la puerta detrás del co-piloto.

—Ya hemos llegado querida. —Dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano. La niña, un poco asustada le observó con ojos grandes y llenos de miedo—. No me tengas miedo, querida. Estas a salvo.

Palabras claves para ganarse la confianza de una persona. Reticente a medias, alargó su mano, temblorosa, tímida e ingenua. No sabía qué podría hacerle, pero al sentir el fuerte y seguro agarre que la mujer tenía de su brazo sintió un poco menos miedo. Pero no por eso dejó de estar alerta.

—Me hubiese gustado presentarte en el auto. Pero siempre hay algo en su forma de actuar después de regresar de ahí que prefiero hacerlo ahora, ya que se encuentra más tranquilo, ¿vale?

En los ojos grises de la menor, hubo un pequeño brillo de emoción. Con timidez, asintió, casi nada que se movió su cabeza. Pero fue suficiente como para hacerle a entender la afirmativa a la pregunta de Rechelle.

La mayor, abrió la puerta —que Oz había cerrado inconscientemente— e hizo su voz más audible para el rubio, quien, ya sospechaba, se encontraba encerrado en su habitación.

— ¡Oz! ¿Podrías venir un momento? —Escuchó los pasos de su hijo acercarse a la sala y antes de que el otro se acercase a la sala, le hizo una seña a la niña para que se sentase en el lugar que más le apeteciese. Se acercó al pasillo y atacó a Oz—. Me gustaría presentártela.

Los ojos de Oz de inmediato se agrandaron de sorpresa. En la sala, había una muñeca de cabellos color grises y piel albina. Su vestido era vaporoso y de color azul cielo, ¡no espera! ¡Respiraba! ¿Las muñecas respiraban? La observó curioso durante un par de segundos, después, miró inquisitivamente a su madre, curioso más que nada. Demandando respuestas.

—Su nombre es Echo —dijo Rechelle ante la pregunta muda de Oz—, estuve hablando con Reim hace rato y ambos llegamos al acuerdo de que ella pasaría una temporada viviendo con nosotros. ¿Qué opinas?

Oz arqueó una ceja, volteó a ver a la niña de porcelana, esperando su respuesta. La albina, levantó apenas la cabeza y realizó una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Echo, gusto en conocerle. —Volvió a perder la vista en ningún lugar.

— ¿Ella estaba en el orfanato? —¿Cómo no pudo verla? Se supone que conocía a todos los niños del orfanato y que si llegaba uno nuevo Lunetes le avisaba de eso. Al parecer aquello no era una sensación placentera, descubrió pronto. Su madre, después de recuperarse de la contraria expectativa, asintió con la cabeza gentilmente.

—Así es, hace poco… un hombre tomó la vida de sus padres. —Intentó hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible, observó detrás de ella y una parte interna de ella se retorció al ver que no había sacado ninguna reacción—. ¿Crees que podrías llevarte bien con ella? Ha estado un poco triste y necesita un amigo.

El rubio volvió a observar a la albina, un enigma en su mirada. Después de unos minutos, asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Excelente! ¿Y crees poder compartir tu cama con ella por esta noche? Todavía no hemos comprado nada para tenerla aquí. Hace rato llamé a tu padre y él también está de acuerdo en tenerla, dijo que mañana iríamos a comprarle ropa y una cama para ella sola. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Oz volvió a asentir. Se acercó a la de cabellos plateados y le extendió una mano. La niña alzó la cabeza con sorpresa.

— ¿Sería mucha molestia si me acompañaras? Te mostraré en dónde dormirás el día de hoy.

Pasaron al menos dos minutos antes de que ella tomase su mano y de forma tímida, se levantase de su lugar.

Oz la guió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y, ahí buscó entre sus cajones algo con lo que pudiese dormir ella. Lo más adecuado sería pedirle ropa a Ada, pero dudaba mucho que ella tuviese la misma talla de ropa que ella. Por lo que buscó uno de sus pijamas, un de color blanco y que era parecido a un vestido.

—Toma, no tengo ropa _femenina_ que digamos, pero esto es lo que más se asemeja. —Echo examinó la prenda antes de tomarla entre sus manos. La dejó en el buró y comenzó a quitarse la ropa—. ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?

—Me quito la ropa para ponerme el pijama —respondió la otra, como si fuese demasiado obvio. Las mejillas de Oz estaban demasiado rojas que decir que era un mero rubor no podía justificar su nerviosismo.

— ¡Pero hazlo en el baño! ¡Se supone que eres una dama y yo no! —Acotó escandalizado. La niña le observó durante un par de minutos, después continuó desvistiéndose. Oz se volteó para no ver cosas que no debería.

 _Convivir con ella sería más difícil de lo que pensó…_


	2. Amnesia (nada que ver)

_**Notas de Autor: Datos históricos irrelevantes. Ningún suceso ocurrió así como —según yo— se narra en la historia. Utilizando a D.G. (Después de Glen) como reemplazo a D.C. (Después de Cristo) ya que, mi HeadCanon es extraño.**_

 _ **Sucesos históricos solamente creados para que el examen de Oz no se quedase vacío. Sepan perdonarme si a alguien le ofende esto. Necesitaba rellenar el AU utilizando referencias de PH y no se me ocurrió nada más. Cualquier parecido con la historia de alguna provincia de algún sitio, digamos que fue sacado de la historia de Júpiter. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le pertenece Júpiter, ¿o sí?**_

 _ **Selene Ramirez: ¡Gracias por tu Review! Te respondería los de los otros pero son One-Shot así que no hay problema con responderlos aquí. Obviamente voy a continuar con la historia, es sólo que he tardado demasiado quebrándome el cerebro para sacar imaginación para este capítulo.**_

 _ **Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, ¡espero verte aquí de nuevo!**_

* * *

 _ **2\. Amnesia**_

—

" _¡Porque yo no estoy bien para nada!_

 _Recuerdo el día que me dijiste que te ibas, recuerdo el maquillaje corriendo por tu rostro._

 _¿Y los sueños que dejaste atrás? ¿No los necesitabas?..._

 _¡Desearía poder despertar con Amnesia! ¡Y olvidarme de las cosas estúpidas y pequeñas!"_

 _ **Amnesia,**_ _5 Seconds Of Summer._ _(5SOS)_

—

A la mañana siguiente, tardó menos de lo que pensó en despertarse del todo. Para su buena y, a la vez mala suerte, resultaba que los exámenes iban a darse todos en un sólo día. Bueno, porque aquél mismo día sería el último de la secundaria; y malo, porque tendría que realizar TODO en un solo día. He ahí el problema. ¡Maldición con la burocracia!

Ya había estudiado todo el fin de semana, lo cual, al final había sido buena idea. Puesto que la mayoría de sus compañeros se les veía nerviosos por la presente noticia.

—Tienen una hora para contestar el examen. —Dijo el adulto, un hombre de cabellos rojos y edad dudosa. La mayoría decían que era un brujo y que por eso no envejecía, pero este decía que todo aquello eran tonterías.

Oz observó el papel frente a él, dejando de lado los rumores y concentrándose en la historia que, se supone, se sabía.

 **¿Cuándo fue firmado el tratado de paz** **'** **B-Rabbit** **'** **con el fin de realizar una tregua entre Abyss y Sabrie? ¿Quiénes lo firmaron?**

Oz parpadeó por la pregunta, comenzó a escribir su respuesta. Era obvio que el tratado había sido firmado en el año 1893 D.G. (considerando después del nacimiento de Glen) y había sido decretada por Jack Vessalius y Oswald Baskerville. Después de que la batalla del 'B-Rabbit' (de ahí el nombre del tratado) entre Abyss y Sabrie se haya llevado la vida de Lacie Baskerville, Jack decidió que la pelea había derramado ya bastante sangre.

Y, a pesar de que aquella batalla se había llevado a más de la mitad de la población de ambos pueblos, los gobernantes de Abyss y Sabrie respectivamente llegaron al acuerdo de unificar los pueblos. Para que, de aquella manera, no se quedasen tan cortos de población. En aquel caso, Sabrie accedió a llamarse Abyss a partir de aquel momento con la condición de que se respetara su gobernador. Para la mala suerte de Oswald, murió años después inesperadamente. Un ataque al corazón.

Algo que le ocurría seguido después de que Lacie hubiese muerto.

Oz volvió a leer su respuesta. Se suponía que había respondido correctamente, ¿por qué sentía la respuesta incompleta? ¿Sería por el hecho de que no había hablado del final del otro gobernante?

Decidió que lo mejor que podía era dejar su respuesta así, pues ya se había tardado diez minutos con la misma pregunta. Para su buena suerte, sólo eran diez. Pero tenía UNA hora, para contestar y lo demás era sencillo. Suspiró y se dispuso a continuar con la siguiente pregunta.

—

El reloj de la escuela dio las dos de la tarde y ya todos se encontraban formados en las puertas cercanas a ellos. Se encontraba platicando con Alice, una de las pocas personas con las que se llevaba bien en el instituto. A pesar de ser amigo de Elliot, el otro siempre se encontraba regañándolo o diciéndole que estaba mal en esto o aquello. Leo (la única persona que había sido capaz de significar algo verdaderamente hablando para el rubio) le había mencionado después de una de aquellas veces que el otro en realidad le apreciaba. A pesar de no decirlo.

Aquello, alegró un poco a Oz y le hizo comprender que no todas las personas expresaban sus emociones de igual manera. Por supuesto que aquello era demasiado obvio, pero él nunca había reparado en que, un golpe pudiera ser tratado como un abrazo o un insulto como una forma indirecta de decir, 'suerte'.

Se supone que debería salir corriendo del instituto para acompañar a su madre y a la niña… Echo, a comprar ropa y si encontraban libros para entretenerla. Su madre dudaba demasiado que la muchacha quisiese asistir a la escuela, por lo que leer un poco para pasar el rato no sonaba nada mal.

Según le había escuchado decir a Reim, en realidad era una chica muy lista para su edad, sin embargo, a pesar de ser inteligente, no era lo suficientemente madura como para poder manejar las situaciones por sí misma. Y un buen ejemplo había sido la muerte de sus padres, que la había hecho cerrarse en definitiva de las demás personas.

Al llegar a su casa, dejó su mochila en el sillón y se acercó a la cocina. Ahí dentro, su hermanita pequeña, Ada, se encontraba intentando alcanzar un jarrón con galletas. Cuando escuchó pasos cerca, se sintió atrapada _in fraganti,_ después, al ver que sólo era Oz le envió una mirada suplicante para que le ayudase a completar su misión en tan riesgoso lugar.

Después de pensárselo un poco, el mayor dio un guiño y tomó el jarrón entre sus manos. Después de elegir una adecuada, se la entregó a su hermanita menor. Ella, ahí sonrió complacida y comenzó a devorar el cereal con avidez. Oz reflexionó, si Ada se encontraba en casa, era porque su madre ya había llegado. Lo que quería decir que Echo ya estaba preparada para realizar compras con él y Rechelle.

Sería sincero consigo mismo, la noche había sido de lo más extraña. Había insistido en que la invitada tomase su cama por aquella noche y el sacaría un edredón de su armario. A la mitad de la noche, se había sorprendido al encontrar a un cuerpo a su lado, descubriendo que le abrazaba y que temblaba. De lo que sea que le ocurriese.

Cuando recordó que tenía a una invitada en la habitación, dejó de quejarse y continuó intentando dormir. Fallando probablemente.

Se mantuvo impasible frente a la situación. Intentó parecer dormido pero… de una forma, su respiración entrecortada y el color en sus mejillas —él sentía que se notaba a pesar de la penumbra— habían sido suficientes como para hacerle a la niña ahí presente, que él estaba despierto. Ella también se había despertado, pero no quería molestar a alguien sólo por sus estúpidos malos sueños. Cuando se supo descubierta, apretó aún más entre sus brazos la espalda del rubio y escondiendo su cabeza en él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Oz emitió una pequeña sonrisa y, como su espíritu había nacido siendo altruista, acarició una de las manos que le abrazaba, buscando una cuerda de salvamento, con ternura y tranquilidad.

Aquél gesto pareció haber tranquilizado a Echo, quien, inmediatamente, destensó sus músculos y hundió más su cabeza en la espalda de Oz, sólo que en esta ocasión por vergüenza.

Cuando lo pensaba bien, con el jarrón lleno de galletas caseras entre manos y una hermanita menor comiéndose una de ellas con avidez, encontraba la situación más inusual de lo que le había parecido cuando estaba con un pie dentro del mundo de Hypnos.

Su rostro se volvió inmediatamente del color carmín y sus esmeraldas parpadearon innumerables veces. Ada lo observó confundido y, después, volvió su atención a la galletita. Escuchó un par de tacones y, de forma automática, la voz de su madre.

— ¡Oz! ¿Ya estás listo? —Su madre llegó a la cocina y ahí le encontró con el jarrón de galletas. Estuvo a punto de regañarle cuando observó que el monstruo devora-galletas no era él, sino su hermanita, decidió dejar el asunto para después—. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de Historia?

—El director decidió realizar todos los exámenes en un mismo día, es por eso que salí más tarde de lo que acostumbramos. —Respondió dejando el jarrón en un punto que a Ada le pareció imposible. Después de una mirada represora de su madre, decidió que el plan de emergencia sería probado después, cuando su madre estuviese fuera de casa y las únicas almas dentro de la construcción fuesen ella y su gata, Dina.

Rechelle volvió la vista a su hijo mayor.

—Eso suena… inusual. —No encontraba una palabra precisa para describir lo que quería decir. Tal parece que era cierto cuando decían que había una situación _en la que las palabras no valían._

—Yo también me extrañé, la buena noticia, es que había pasado horas del sábado estudiando por lo que no había demasiado por lo que preocuparme. —Se sobó la cabeza con una mano al tiempo que cerraba los ojos—. Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

Rechelle asintió.

—Echo está casi lista. —Respondió asomando la cabeza, al parecer, veía algo que ninguno de los rubios menores veía, ya que asintió con la cabeza e hizo una seña con la mano. Acto seguido, la pequeña apareció en la sala, con un vestido de volantes (que llegaba casi hasta los talones) color durazno, las mangas un par de tonos más oscuras. En el área del pecho tenía un par de tejidos sobre Dalias (los hilos de color rojo bermellón) y un par de Narcisos, que su tono apenas y resaltaba debido a que era del mismo color que la tela debajo de ellos.

Oz se quedó sin palabras. Estaba seguro que… aquél vestido…

— ¿No es tu vestido? —Preguntó directamente, su pequeña hermanita, Ada. El rubio deseó que su hermana no hubiese dicho eso.

—Lo es, pero siempre quise ver a una de mis hijas con él puesto. —Señaló Rechelle inflando el pecho orgullosa. Oz arqueó una ceja y volvió a mirar a Echo. Ella se notaba un poco cohibida debido al hecho de que tenía toda la atención sobre ella. Su mirada perdida en el suelo, cosa que Oz sospechaba, era un hábito de ella.

A pesar de eso, seguía pareciendo la misma muñequita de porcelana que había visto el día anterior, apenas moviendo su pecho para respirar, cosa que hacía a Oz sospechar que ella no necesitaba el aíre para vivir, pero otra parte de él le preocupaba eso. Si no respiraba, moriría. ¿No?

—

Al final, se habían tenido que llevar a Ada con ellos, dado que Zai no estaría en casa y la pequeña, con sólo siete años no era capaz de valerse por sí misma. De esa forma, Oz había sido obligado a sentarse en el asiento al lado de su madre y Ada hacía preguntas a Echo que la mayor no contestaba. Le hubiese gustado decirle a su hermanita que la dejase en paz, debido a su experiencia de la otra noche. Había podido notar cuán asustada estaba, por lo que no había querido molestarla simplemente por su propia comodidad.

Al mismo tiempo que su hermanita hablaba, Echo asentía un poco con la cabeza. A veces sí, a veces no. Cuando Ada se dio cuenta de que era inútil intentar sacarle reacción a Echo todo el auto se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera su madre, quien odiaba el silencio se atrevió a interrumpir aquel hermoso y, a la vez, extraño, aunque curioso más que nada, momento.

Llegaron al centro comercial y Rechelle se emocionó al encontrar un montón de ropa que le quedaba exquisita a la albina. Echo, contagiada por la alegría exuberante de la mujer, pudo sacar una, muy pequeña y tímida, pero verdadera, sonrisa. Aquello hizo que algo en el pecho de Oz se removiera. Quería y a la vez no saber de qué se trataba, puesto que la opresión en su pecho le daba curiosidad pero era dolorosa y hastiante.

Un Deja-vú.

 _Era un día soleado de verano, hace ocho años. Su madre estaba emocionada cuando le dijeron que estaba embarazada. Por eso, llevó a Oz y a Gilbert (quien, para aquél entonces ya había sido adoptado por su madre) de compras._

 _El rubio se mostró alegre por la noticia. Siempre había querido tener una hermanita menor. A pesar de que le agradaba demasiado estar jugando con Gilbert y haciéndole maldades con el gato de la vecina, había ansiado tener a alguien más para acompañarle en aquellas odiseas tan extrañas, como lo era el realizar algo que tuviese en su contenido a "Gilbert" y "Gato" dentro de él._

 _De igual manera, su madre había decidido que les compraría un poco de juguetes a ambos, lo cual era buen preludio para las travesuras de Oz y en algunas ocasiones la sana convivencia que tendría con Gil. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba el pequeño de cabellos color oscuridad._

 _Cuando Gilbert se probaba un traje de color azul marino y su madre aplaudía, pudo notar el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y la ligera ondulación de sus labios._

 _Aquella, había sido la primera ocasión en la que había visto sonreír a su hermano-adoptivo al recibir un cumplido de su madre. Al menos, la que había visto._

Ahora, una lágrima amenazaba con salir de su ojo, puesto que aquél recuerdo opacaba sus actuales ocupaciones. ¿Por qué a su madre sí le había dicho que se iría a otra ciudad para estudiar y a él, su mejor amigo y hermano-'mejor'-confidente no? ( _ **NA:**_ Resaltando las comillas para liberarme de cualquier daño) ¿Por qué se le ocurría hacer algo así?

Cuando la albina miró en su dirección, buscando la aprobación de él, sonrió automáticamente, puesto que no quería alterarla. No al saber que la menor necesitaba de su apoyo, con sus padres en un mejor lugar necesitaba ayuda. De igual manera, las orbes de la menor se oscurecieron un poco al notar la tristeza de Oz y le susurró a Rechelle que ese vestido no era de su gusto.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Te queda monísimo! —Alegó la mayor. Echo, negó apenas, ligeramente. No quería incordiarla, pero su yo interna sabía lo que hacía.

—No es de mi estilo. Además, ha hecho más que suficiente para mí al dejarme vivir con usted. —Desvió la mirada, no quería ver ni a Rechelle ni a Oz, puesto que sabía la reacción de ambos, ya que estaban emparentados por sangre.

La mayor no entendiendo, y el menor sorprendiéndose porque haya hecho eso. ¿Lo había rechazado sólo porque notó que eso le entristecía?

No, aquello no podía ser. Eso sería ser egoísta, al pensar que ella haría algo por su bienestar.

—No digas tonterías, querida. Vamos, si ese no es de tu gusto, ¿entonces cuál es? —La pequeña de cabellos color blanco se quedó pensando durante minutos.

—No lo sé. Pero hay que ver más, no quiero llevarme lo primero que encuentre. No tengo confianza al hacer eso. —Mintió. Rechelle, quien se mostró una de las más sorprendidas por la actitud cambiante de la menor, soltó un suspiro cansino y asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Echo. Al fin y al cabo, es tu ropa la que venimos a comprar. Y siento que doce años son suficientes como para saber decidir por ti misma. ¿No lo crees, Oz?

El rubio, a pesar de que seguía en shock, asintió con la cabeza.

Estuvieron en el Centro Comercial durante un par de horas más, hasta que los estómagos de todos clamaron enojados por apetito. Entre los dos rubios hijos hablaron por ir a un local que vendía comida rápida deliciosa.

— ¡Chain! —Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Echo, al no saber qué era eso decidió seguirles y asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué dice Echo, has ido a comer ahí? —La albina negó con la cabeza. La madre de los rubios sonrió al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, para la buena suerte de Oz y Ada—. Como quieran. Iremos a Chain.

Ambos hijos celebraron dando saltitos, Oz viéndose ridículo al ser ya alguien con catorce años. Ada, en cambio, no se veía tan extraña. Echo, soltó una ligera risita al ver a ambos –literalmente–correr hacía el local, el cuál no se encontraba demasiado lejos de dónde se encontraban parados.

—

Al regresar a la tienda de ropa, Oz pudo notar que Echo no sonreía en ninguna ocasión en la que se probó las prendas. Lo cual sorprendió al rubio, y, de cierta forma, lo entristeció. Sentía que era su culpa el que ella no quisiese sonreír.

Por alguna extraña razón, eso le hacía sentir melancólico.

 _Lo lamento tanto… Pequeña Echo…_


	3. Me encontraste

_**Notas de Autor: Bien, como han de suponer, Pandora Hearts sigue siendo propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, la mangaka adicta a las bebidas energizantes no me lo quiere regalar. [/°¬°]/ Así que, lo único que me pertenecen son los HeadCanons (Probablemente OoC) AU y la computadora con el autocorrector de la patada que no acepta 'Echo' en la lista de palabras.**_

 _ **Al rato contesto reviews, y si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica avísenme que no lo revisé.**_

 _ **Sin más, disfrutad el capítulo 3. Notas al final del capítulo.**_

* * *

 _ **3\. Me encontraste.**_

* * *

" _Perdido e inseguro… ¡me encontraste! ¡Me encontraste!_

 _Yaciendo en el suelo… ¡Rodeado! ¡Rodeado!_

 _¿Por qué tuviste que esperar? ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!_

 _Sólo un poco tarde… ¡Me encontraste!_

… _¿por qué tuviste que esperar, para encontrarme?"_

 _ **You Found Me,**_ _The Fray._

—

Oz pensó para sí, que aquél sería un día pesado en la casa.

No podía estar más correcto.

En primer lugar, su madre le informó de que Reim iría a cenar debido a que ella misma (sin avisarle a nadie, por supuesto) le invitó para agradecerle el darle la oportunidad a Oz de trabajar en el orfanato. El castaño, al inicio había intentado rechazar, pero, como Oz sabía, su madre siempre tenía la manera de ganar a todos y todo. Después de todo, su nombre era Rechelle Cecile Vessalius.

Además de tener un invitado para cenar, se debía recordar el hecho de que debía hacer sonreír a la albina que ahora compartía habitación con él —y seguía sin comprender el contexto de vergüenza— debido a la reciente pérdida que había sufrido.

A la niña poco parecía afectarle, aunque, en realidad, Oz sabía que aquello no era cierto. Le afectaba más de lo que hacía parecer y, de ser posible, se estaba cerrando poco a poco a las personas.

Pero él sabía que ella sufría. Lo sabía cada vez que, a mitad de la noche, se encontraba con que había un par de brazos estrujándole temerosos.

Cuando ya se había acostumbrado al pequeño ritual de la chica, nació en su pecho un instinto protector para con Echo. No quería que sufriera. Quería eliminar su dolor de alguna forma.

En una de aquellas ocasiones, se atrevió a girarse y guardó la cabeza de la pequeña en su pecho. Al tiempo que con su derecha le acariciaba los hilos blancos de su cabello, con la otra intentaba darle una sensación de confort al pasar su mano por la espalda alta. Cuando sentía que la otra se tranquilizaba, se permitía abrir los ojos, sintiendo aquél instinto actuar más que la mayor parte del tiempo al verla tan indefensa. Insegura. Tan tranquila, que podría hacer que un millón de personas volteasen con ella sólo para sentir aquella pureza.

Inocente.

A pesar de que, había sufrido una enorme pérdida a tan corta edad (¿Se consideraba corta a los doce años?) seguía siendo una pequeña y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Inocente niña contra el Mundo.

Y tenía que protegerla.

Es, quizá por eso, que cada noche que la niña tenía pesadillas, él se quedaba despierto hasta que ella se relajara. Hasta que se sintiera segura.

Hasta entonces, él se podía sentir tranquilo.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba tan nervioso que podría jurar que la obsesión de su madre por tener el lugar limpio no le causaba ni la más mínima gracia, y eso que los comportamientos compulsivos siempre le sacaban risitas tan altisonantes que era casi imposible que eso no ocurriese.

A su lado, una Echo muy emperifollada se encontraba observando sus manos, que se encontraban enguantadas por seda blanca. Su vestido constaba de un azul cielo un tanto ceñido alrededor de la cintura con ayuda de un listón de un par de tonos más oscuro. Su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo dejando a un par de mechones de cabello sueltos al lado de ambas partes de su cabeza. Había sido recogido gracias a dos palillos y estos sobresalían de su cabeza. La consternación por el hecho de que Rechelle hubiese preparado toda su ropa y se hubiese molestado en vestirla de principio a final la tenía en todo el rostro. Sus ojos abiertos como pelotas de tenis y su boca tan contraída que apenas y era una delgada línea más clara que su piel, lo cual hacía parecer a sus mejillas un poco menos claras y de cierta manera, le agregaban más atractivo.

El vestido llegaba hasta el final del suelo. Apenas y se podían ver las puntas de unas hermosas zapatillas (de, lo que Oz creía eran tacón, a juzgar por el par de centímetros extra que le alcanzaba) a juego con su vestimenta. Cecile observaba con orgullo su obra maestra. Ada no le gustaba demasiado que su madre la vistiese de forma tan ostentosa y Oz ni de chiste se dejaría vestir. Por lo que por su cabeza pasó: _¿Por qué no intentarlo con la pequeña Echo?_

Y, para mala suerte de la pequeña albina, Rechelle se había contenido por años de utilizar aquellos vestidos con alguien. Pero no tenía nada de qué temer, al menos de momento, ya que su cabello no era lo más 'trabajable' que la madre Vessalius tenía para peinar.

A pesar de ser más alta que el rubio con ayuda de sus zapatillas, se encorvaba en sí misma de tal forma que la hacía parecer más pequeña y más inocente de lo que, Oz sabía que era.

Y, si bien, no lo admitiría en voz alta, él rubio no lo negaría en su mente.

 _Parecía una princesa._

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Apenas la conocía, ¿por qué habría de juzgar su vestimenta?

Él no iba lo que se podría decir _tan mal._ Tenía un traje de gala color negro, el cual utilizaba en CONTADAS ocasiones. No era del tipo de persona que gusta de vestir bien para sentirse bien. Se sentía bien con la ropa que tenía para vestir, ¿para qué utilizar aquél traje tan sombrío cuando tenía camisas coloridas? ¿Para qué utilizar aquél pantalón tan ceñido y opresor de movimiento cuando existían los _jeans_? Ni siquiera él mismo se lo explicaba, pero sentía, en cierta forma, pena por las personas que debían utilizar aquellas cosas TODOS los días en su trabajo. ¡Debía ser una tortura!

Observó su corbata, sentía que la había apretado demasiado, sin embargo había utilizado la misma fuerza que antes utilizara la última vez que utilizó aquél objeto de tortura. Sin embargo, observó a las mangas y es que se dio cuenta del problema. No era la corbata. No era la fuerza aplicada.

 _Había crecido._

Obviamente, ya no había remedio, utilizaría _eso_ para la cena, no es que fuese quisquilloso para la ropa, pero si se trata de prendas ceñidas o que le hiciesen sentirse incómodo inmediatamente las negaba.

Suspiró hondo. No tenía otra opción que dejar aquella ocasión tal y como se había vestido. _Demonios._ Gritaba en su fuero interno. Y en el externo intentaba no demostrarlo.

En la sala de la casa se podía palpar la tensión. Inclusive podría cortarse si es que se deseaba. Rechelle se había asegurado que ni Ada ni Dina (Porque conocía a su hija, sabía el enorme vínculo que tenía la gata con ella, y de la misma forma lo lista que podía ser la gata) tocasen nada de la cena. Sabía que la pequeña iría inmediatamente por los postres así que se había asegurado de esconderlos en un lugar que ni la pequeña ni su gata alcanzarían, y no se refería a la alacena. Se refería al congelador, al cual le había controlado la temperatura exacta para que no tuviesen hielo de postre.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Cecile se levantó de su lugar como resorte. Abrió la puerta y a través de ella pasó el –ya tan familiar para Oz– cabello castaño de Reim. La mujer Vessalius y Lunetes hicieron reverencia uno hacia el otro. Eventualmente; Oz, Echo y Ada se levantaron y saludaron. Tal vez no tan políticamente como Rechelle(hablando por Oz y Ada, obviamente), pero igual de hospitalarios. Y como era de esperarse, Echo no dirigió ninguna palabra, un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza fue suficiente como para hacerle entender que estaba más que segura ahí.

—Me alegra que hayas venido. —Mencionó la castaña. Reim hizo señas de que le quitase importancia. No había necesidad de tantas formalidades.

—Gracias a ustedes por invitarme —asintió el invitado. Después de buscar algo que (obviamente) no estaba ahí, se dirigió nuevamente a la mayor—. Sé que sonará un poco descortés pero, ¿dónde está Zai?

Rechelle tardó un poco en responder.

—Está trabajando fuera del estado. Dijo que iría a Leverú a unos asuntos. —Sonrió al invitado, intentando quitarle importancia—, negocios, ¡ya lo conoces! Es probable que se enoje conmigo al invitarte a cenar, ya que el _matrimonio esto, matrimonio aquello_ que tiene pegado en la cabeza. —Suspiró y Reim asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, riendo ligero y tapando su boca con una de sus manos para hacerlo un poco sutil—. ¡Ah, es cierto! Pasa por favor. Siéntate en la mesa, ahora mismo traigo la cena. Oz, Echo, Ada, hagan lo mismo.

Los tres menores respondieron con un general " _Siiiii"_ y se sentaron unos al lado del otro. Reim sonrió para sí y con paso moderado se acercó a la mesa. No podía decir que la familia fuese extraña, ni tampoco que no le gustase estar ahí. Sino que, al mismo tiempo se sentía… relajado. Tranquilo. Bien.

Se sentó y observó cómo Ada se había acercado a la gata a sus piernas y comenzado a acariciarla. La minina, se encontraba tan a gusto acicalada que cuando Rechelle le envió una mirada significativa emitió algo parecido a un farfullo –seguido de un _nye_ ~– y se quitó de las piernas de su ama.

—Lávate las manos Ada —reprendió la madre. La rubia, imitó a su gata y rechistó un poco antes de dirigirse al baño para limpiarse las manos de lo que según ella era, recuerdos de momentos con Dina. No había nada malo en acariciarla, ¿por qué su madre insistía tanto en limpiarse las manos?

Después de que la menor del salón regresase Cecile procedió a servir las porciones de comida a cada quien. Oz, Ada y Echo comieron en un muy práctico silencio en lo que Rechelle preguntaba sobre las actividades que Oz realizaba en el orfanato, como queriendo asegurarse de que no hacía nada malo ahí. O mínimo algo que afectase a su integridad física.

—Oh, ¿y qué tan querido es por los niños del lugar? —Preguntó después de que el castaño le informase algunas de las actividades que realizaba. Como leerles a los niños o simplemente platicar y jugar con ellos.

—Más de lo que parece, —admitió Lunetes pensando un poco en las sonrisitas de satisfacción que había en el rostro de los niños cuando el rubio se presentaba ahí— la mayor parte del tiempo en el que Oz no se encuentra en el orfanato ellos hablan de lo maravilloso que es. Son unas criaturas muy alegres.

El rubio aludido desvía la cabeza, no creía merecer tales méritos. Observó a la pequeña Echo, que comía acariciando los modales con tal naturalidad que no ayudaba mucho al pensamiento de Oz para aludirla de haber salido de un cuento de hadas.

Después de ingerir un bocado, paró un momento para observar a Oz, el otro, sabiéndose atrapado dirigió su mirada a su propio plato y con una mano torpe intentó con el tenedor enredar algo de pasta. Al ver que no le salía una pequeña risita salió de los labios de la albina. El Vessalius aguzó un poco su oído para ver si lo que había escuchado era cierto: Ella había reído. Sorprendido, volteó a verla y en efecto, tenía una mano en sus labios para intentar disimular la sonrisa que fungía su cargo. Al saberse descubierta paró de reír y con una de sus manos tomó el dorso de la mano izquierda de Oz y le ayudó a que tomase el tenedor.

—Inténtalo así. —susurró al tiempo que comenzaba a girar un poco el cubierto sobre la mano de Oz. Al instante, logró acomodar toda la pasta en el tenedor y le volvió a sonreír un poco para continuar con su propio plato. El rubio observó su propia mano anonado. ¿Qué exactamente había sido eso? ¿Se había burlado de él?

Bueno, tampoco debería sentirse. Aunque, no sabía explicarlo pero aquella noche ella…

 _Otra persona._

Como si el dolor no la incordiase, no sabía explicarlo. La forma tan natural en la que sonreía y se desenvolvía con los cubiertos. La manera tan encantadora en la que el vestido la favorecía y la hacía más hermosa de no normal…

Espera, ¿cuándo además de aquella ocasión había pensado que ella era hermosa? ¿Será en el centro comercial? Negó repetidamente con la cabeza para concentrarse en la comida.

—

Al terminar la cena, Lunetes y Cecile se encontraron platicando un poco más, ahora sobre la familia de Reim (lo cual, podía llegar a ser un tema poco cómodo para el castaño) y de la misma forma Reim le avisó de un par de cosas que habrían en el orfanato.

—Por cierto, Lily vendrá a visitarnos mañana, ¿te gustaría saludarla? —Oz abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Era la misma Lily que pensaba de la que Reim hablaba? De cualquier forma, estaría encantado de ir.

—Claro que iré. La escuela termina a la una y media, además de que las inscripciones para la preparatoria iniciarán apenas el martes, por lo que tengo tiempo suficiente. —aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa. Reim respondió de la misma forma y luego buscó con la mirada a la pequeña albina.

— ¿Y dónde está Echo? —Preguntó curioso. Apenas Oz reparó en eso. La buscó con la mirada por la habitación e iba a responder una negativa cuando su madre se adelantó.

—Dijo que tenía sueño y que iría a dormir lo más pronto posible. —Oz se tranquilizó por eso y a la vez no. ¿Y si tenía pesadillas? ¿A quién se aferraría si él no estaba ahí? Se apresuró a decir que él también tenía sueño para excusarse y de la misma forma desaparecer de la habitación. Subió las escaleras que le dirigían a su habitación y una clase de pánico le invadió al no ver a Echo en su cama. Primeramente, pensó que estaría en el baño pero, ¿por qué la puerta estaba abierta?

Su mirada reparó en la ventana y se acercó a ella, ahí la vio, tranquila y sentada sobre el tejado. Estaba abrazando a sus piernas y ya tenía el pijama puesto. De cierta forma, le tranquilizó demasiado que estuviese ahí, después de todo, algo era mejor que nada. Se acercó y susurró.

—Echo, ¿no tienes frío? —La observó tensarse y observó cómo se pasaba una mano por el rostro, no podía ver la acción que realizaba debido a que se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Pero el sollozo entrecortado de su respiración así como el pequeño hipar le hizo saber lo suficiente. Inmediatamente se preocupó de que una pesadilla la hubiese atacado—. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

La observó asentir con la cabeza. Escaló el marco de la ventana y se posicionó al lado de la albina.

—Algo así. La cena… —cerró los ojos y tragó grueso para buscar alguna forma de completar la sentencia. No fue necesario para que OZ comprendiese. La acercó a su pecho y ella no dudó en esconderse ahí.

—Tranquila, no es necesario que lo digas. Ya sabía que te notabas rara en la cena —admitió dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Se sintió especial al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que escuchaba a la joven hablar de temas tan íntimos que no pudo evitar sonreír. El hecho de que le tuviese tal grado de confianza no hacía sino hacer su corazón latir de alegría. Un sentimiento muy extraño pero de cierta forma era reconfortante.

Se quedaron un rato más así. Después de que Oz lo considerase apropiado suspiró pesadamente y le tocó ligeramente el hombro a Echo.

—Creo que lo mejor será irnos. Te enfermarás si estás en pijama y además te expones al aíre a esta altura. —La niña asintió. Oz se levantó de su lugar y le ofreció una mano a Echo para que hiciese lo mismo. Ella la tomó y se aferró con tal temple que pareciera que moriría si se soltaba. A pesar de ser medianamente literal, puesto que la altura que había en el tejado no era la saludable como para caminar sin saber atenerte a las consecuencias, tampoco era como para creer que morirías si no te aferrabas a algo.

Regresaron a la habitación que compartían y Oz se metió al baño para cambiarse y quitarse aquél estúpido traje que odiaba tanto. Después de encontrarse en ropas cómodas se aseguró de que Echo durmiese antes de ir a su propia cama e intentar conciliar sueño.

 _Al menos, algo bueno le había salido en esa ocasión._

* * *

 _ **¡Whoa! Por poco y sentía que no lo hacía. Pero lo bueno que alcancé a terminar hoy el capítulo, ya me urgía terminarlo debido a que llevo ya más de mes y medio con la historia y no puedo creer que llevo escrito tan poco (siendo yo de entusiasta como soy, tampoco hay que exagerar. La verdad es que me emocioné con la historia que siento que voy muy lento pero después verifiqué y la diferencia de días de publicar el capítulo uno al dos es de casi tres semanas… ¡casi me da un paro!)**_

 _ **El título de los capítulos y la letra que acompaña al inicio al capítulo no tiene que tomarse tan literal, sino como una metáfora. Por ejemplo, el capítulo anterior que es "Amnesia" no debe tomarse al hecho de que alguien finalmente sufre amnesia, sino a la letra que hay, al hecho de que Oz extrañaba a Gilbert y no se sentía bien para nada el recordarle. Ahora, tal vez si debiera tomarse un poco literal el título de este capítulo. "Me encontraste".**_

 _ **¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco saberlo? ¡Comentad por favor!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	4. Las cosas que nunca diré

**Disclaimer:** Siempre y cuando mi nombre no sea Jun Mochizuki, Pandora Hearts o sus personajes no me pertenezcan o no pueda dibujar chido (lamento el lenguaje vulgar, pero el Disclaimer es primero), me permitiré el lujo de escribir estos desvaríos _of mine_.

Y como siempre, siento que he llegado tarde (aunque, pensándolo mejor, no he puesto una fecha de entrega). Y debo decir, por más que quiera y súper ame al OzBert, este es un OzEcho, por lo que no debo agregar otras parejas. No todo es lo que parece, ni siquiera la forma en la que Oz extraña a Gilbert, _becoz they're like sibblings!_ Bueno, al menos no por parte de Oz.

* * *

 **4\. Las cosas que nunca diré.**

* * *

 _«_ _¿Qué está mal… con mi lengua?_

 _¡Estas palabras simplemente salen sin que las detenga!_

… _Porque me siento nerviosa, intentando ser perfecta,_

 _Porque sé que vales la pena…_

 _Son estas cosas que nunca diré…_ _»_

 _ **Things I'll never say,**_ _Avril Lavigne_

—

Oz había recibido las instrucciones de forma clara. Debería tranquilizarse, debería tener cuidado de lo que hiciese, pues rara vez iba los Martes. Pero esa era ocasión especial, había terminado los exámenes y por vez primera no hacía nada en aquél día.

No sólo eso.

También tendría que cuidar de Echo ya que esta le acompañaría.

No es que le molestase la presencia de la albina, es sólo que sentía el orfanato como… un área privada. Ada nunca había visitado el lugar y su madre rara vez entraba. Lo único que hacía ocasionalmente era hablar con Reim y eso sólo porque le preguntaba por la salud de su hijo.

Nadie dentro de su vida privada había visitado realmente aquél hermoso lugar. Y no es que odiara que lo viesen, sino que prefería que no se acercasen a él, es el equivalente del diario de una chica. ¿Quién se atrevería a leerlo sin el permiso de ella? ¿Quién además de las personas poco morales?

 _Mantenerse unas pocas cosas para sí mismo no era tan malo como parece. No todos los secretos son malos así como no todas las personas logran contenerlos._

— ¿Comprendiste, Oz? —Preguntó su madre desde el volante a su lado. Volviendo a la realidad de su cinturón de seguridad, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir lo asfixiante que era. Quizá sea porque no lo había alargado lo suficiente como para poder respirar.

—Eh… —se sintió avergonzado de su propia desatención hacia las palabras de Rechelle. La dama sólo pudo suspirar.

— ¿Quieres que lo repita todo de nuevo? —No esperó la respuesta de su hijo—. Necesito que vigiles a Echo. Tú, Echo, asegúrate de entretenerte, ¿vale?

La pequeña del asiento trasero asintió con la cabeza. En aquellos momentos, jugaba con sus pulgares al tiempo que mecía levemente sus rodillas. Oz volvió a observar a su madre y asintió con la cabeza.

—Prometo que lo haré. —aseguró sonriéndole levemente. La matriarca paró el movimiento del auto al tiempo que se giraba para observar a la pequeña. Oz ya se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y comenzaba a abrir la puerta del co-piloto cuando observó a su madre ayudarle a la otra niña. Su madre le dio instrucciones específicas a la albina y después le besó la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Prométeme que lo harás —alcanzó a escuchar el rubio. Echo asintió después de pensarlo durante un par de segundos. Oz y Cecile sonrieron.

Al irse Rechelle, Oz le hizo señas a Echo de que le siguiese para entrar al edificio. Después de que la pequeña le siguiese buscó en la pequeña mochilita el libro de _Holy Knight_ que se había traído. Había demasiado barullo, no alcanzaba a encontrar la razón por la que los niños hacían tanto escándalo.

Hasta que le vio.

Cabellos color azabache, mirada que se fundía del mismo color oro. Su cuerpo enfundado en un traje del mismo tono que sus hilos. Alice, una amiga suya, en ocasiones le decía _Cabeza-de-alga_. Probablemente no escuchó el estruendo seco que hizo el libro al caer por obra y gracia de la gravedad.

Sus ojos abiertos. Buscó con sus orbes esmeraldas a Lily, ni rastro de ella. Ahí es cuando comprende la verdadera situación.

Gilbert había vuelto a la ciudad. Había vuelto de regresar del extranjero. No encontró una forma de responder a eso hasta que siente los brazos del otro abrazarle fuertemente.

— ¡Oz! —musita alegre. El rubio, sorprendido por esto, no sabe responder. Observa el suelo frente a él. Lo saluda con la mirada. Le pide ayuda. El suelo no le responde. Oz internamente suspira. Observa a sus propias manos que yacían inertes en el aíre. Sin poder oponer demasiada resistencia en realidad. Cuando se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, con lentitud, alzó las manos y abrazó a Gilbert.

—G-Gil… —tartamudeó. Siente un nudo formarse en su garganta y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Observa alrededor buscando a Reim para sonsacarle un par de realidades al castaño. Al no encontrarlo, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido intrincadamente planeado. Por alguien a quien no se le pasaba ni el más mínimo detalle.

Volvió a observar al otro. Había crecido en aquél año en el que estuvo fuera de la ciudad. Ahora, no sólo había alcanzado su estatura, ¡hasta le ganaba! En vez de parecer un chico de quince años, parecía un pre-adulto. Su cabello había crecido más y notó como la coleta con la que se había tomado el cabello le hacía cosquillas la nariz. No pensaba en la posibilidad de volver a ponerle aquellas ropas azules, ¿verdad?

—Oz. —salió de su ensimismamiento para buscar al castaño perteneciente de la voz. Cuando encontró a Lunetes le observó buscando respuestas—. ¿Te gusta la sorpresa?

No sabía que pensar. Esa _era_ su respuesta.

Apretó a Gilbert contra sí. Sonrió para agradecerle al suelo.

—Es grato. —informó.

—

Durante toda su estancia en el orfanato, estuvo platicando con Gilbert; sobre lo que ocurrió con ellos durante el año en el que estuvo el otro fuera de la ciudad, su preparatoria, sus calificaciones y demasiadas tantas cosas que Oz ya no podía recordar con exactitud.

—Ella es Echo, ¿no? —dijo señalando la pequeña albina que apareció por arte de magia al lado de Oz. El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrársela. La pequeña tragó saliva y no despegó la mirada del suelo. Desde que llegaron y Oz se encontró con el tipo de cabello color negro todo el tiempo.

—Gusto en conocerle, Gilbert. —asintió levemente con su cabeza y balanceó sus piernas. Oz se mordió un labio. Gilbert sonrió.

—Por favor, no seas tan formal. Se siente mal que te hablen de usted. —la albina negó rápidamente la cabeza.

—N-No estoy… acostumbrada a tutear a las personas. Mis padres dijeron que era de mala educación y nunca lo volví a intentar. —se levantó de su lugar y realizó una pequeña reverencia—. Si me disculpa… tengo que hablar con el Señor Reim.

—Echo… —Oz le sostuvo la mano. Los ojos grises de la pequeña le observaron, ora él, ora la mano de él que sostenía su muñeca.

— ¿Si? —preguntó—. ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? Has estado muy extraña. —se mordió una mejilla, negó con la cabeza. De forma insegura y lenta, sintió como el de orbes esmeraldas dejaba libre su brazo. Fue un movimiento muy difícil para ella el dejar colgando su brazo.

—No. Necesito hablar en privado con él. —esforzándose en sonreír, ondeó ligeramente sus labios en ambos lados. Oz se tranquilizó con eso y le sonrió de una forma aún más encandilante.

—Si me necesitas háblame. —asintió con la cabeza y se giró. Alzó la vista ahora que en su camino no se encontraría aquellos ojos color dorado. A pesar de eso, sentía la mirada de ambos encajada en su espalda, observándola alejarse. Cuando encontró al castaño, este le sonrió sorprendido de que no estuviese cerca de Oz.

—Está hablando con el Señor Gilbert, no creo que vaya a necesitarme. —el tono indiferente que utilizó la albina asustó un poco a Lunetes. Había comenzado a sonreír, hablar más de lo que hablaba incluso antes del accidente… ¿qué pasó con ella en aquellas dos horas?

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Echo? —no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Echo?

—E-Estoy bien. —a pesar de eso, Reim pudo ver un par de lágrimas bajar por las mejillas de la pequeña y su preocupación fue inmediata. Sus labios temblaban y sus manos se encontraban jugueteando nerviosas en su blusa, cerradas en puños que al castaño le costó su esfuerzo abrir.

—Tranquila. Tranquila. Shhh… —se puso a su altura y la abrazó. La pequeña no tardó en abrazarle de la misma forma—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—N-Nada. —aseguró. Lunetes no estuvo muy seguro de eso. Pero sabía que, a pesar de que insistiese la albina no le diría (además de) _nada_. Se quedó abrazándola durante un par de minutos en lo que se tranquilizaba. _Probablemente,_ pensó, _debe ser el lugar. El incidente con sus padres fue peor de lo que creí._

—

— ¿Quieres quedarte en la casa y ver películas? —sugirió el rubio. El otro frunció el entrecejo durante un par de minutos—. Vamos~, hazlo por los viejos tiempos. Cuando terminábamos una temporada de exámenes Papá nos llevaba al cine alrededor de las nueve.

Gilbert sonrió, derrotado.

—Vale. Iré, si es que Rechelle lo aprueba. —Oz frunció los labios y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Gilbert arqueó una ceja frente a eso—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No le digas Rechelle. ¿Estuviste casi diez años bajo su cuidado y sólo por estar un año fuera de su cuidado ya no le dices Mamá? —Gilbert parpadeó un par de veces intentando comprender el enojo del menor. Cuando le encontró un (mínimo) poco de sentido suspiró.

—Le debo mucho pero ambos, especialmente tú, sabemos que ella no fue mi madre.

— ¿Lo dices porque fuiste adoptado? ¡Tenías cuatro años apenas! —a pesar de que no estaba enojado, no pudo evitar alzar un poco el tono de voz. Gilbert se mordió un labio al verle así, recordaba vagamente cómo había actuado cuando le mencionó que se iría dentro de un mes.

—Oz, tranquilízate. Ambos hablamos previamente por teléfono y ella se adaptó a la idea de que ya no le llamaré así. Además, muchas personas al crecer dejan de llamar así a sus padres como… padres. Comienzan a llamarles por sus nombres.

El rubio intentó tranquilizarse. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. Después de que la pequeña _ira_ desapareciese de sí, le volvió a mirar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo lamento. Es sólo que el hecho de que le digas por su nombre me da el sentimiento de que no eres mi hermano. Y a pesar de que no estamos emparentados por sangre, antes de que comiences a replicar —añadió observando el deseo del menor por agregar algo—, has estado conmigo toda la vida.

Gilbert sonrió. Ahí se encontraba el Oz que había extrañado cuando estuvo fuera. Con una mano, le revolvió el cabello. Oz hizo gestos y agachó la cabeza al tiempo que subía los hombros.

A pesar de que no le gustaba cuando las personas le revolvían el cabello, no le replicó nada a Gilbert. Después de todo, ahora tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Hace ya un año que no se veían y cualquier abrazo, juego y tortu- jugarreta (necesitamos censurar por aquí mucho) que fuese entre ambos, era válido. Inclusive, el jugar con las fobias.

* * *

 **Tardé demasiado** para traer un capítulo extra cortito. No tengo perdón. Ni siquiera por haber traído algo como tarea mínima.

Lo repetiré ahora para que no se queden confundidos después: Oz no se siente atraído por Gilbert, sin embargo, existe el factor de que estuvieron separados durante un año. ¿Tienen idea de lo que es que te separen de tu hermano durante –al menos– tres meses? Es el Abyss del que hablaban los Baskerville al enviar a Oz, la caja de juguetes rota (y eso que conmigo fueron 6 meses, _Mein gott!_ ). No el lugar lleno de luz del que hablaba Lacie cuando *inserte Spoiler aquí* envió a Oz para que hablase con Jack.

Aaaaaunque, no puedo prometer nada por parte de Gilbert. Si quieren, pueden negarlo, pues aseguro que tampoco habrá nada explícito (ni siquiera implícito), pero siempre tuve el pensamiento de que Gilbert sentía algo por Oz (sobre todo por el capítulo 85. 5, ¿alguien que lo haya leído?) y lo dije arriba, lo repetiré aquí: _Esto es un OzEcho._ Vendrá pronto, más ahora no hay nada además de hermandad.


End file.
